


Of Packs and Men

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hale Pack AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the pack life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a really fluffy fic. But don't hold me to that.

Derek is reading. Derek is always reading. But, today, he and Isaac are alone in the loft (for now) and Isaac is tired of watching his alpha reading on the couch.

He decides to take initiative.

With swift precision, Isaac moves from the chair and pries the book out of the older wolf's hands. The book gets tossed across the room as the beta sits on Derek's lap, carefully straddling the man's hips. He presses a soft kiss to the alpha's lips as his arms wrap around the other's neck.

Much to Isaac's surprise, Derek returns the kiss for a few moments. But then he pulls away to mumble against Isaac's lips. "I was reading..." 

Isaac takes the lack of anger in his alpha's voice as a sign that it was totally okay to pull Derek away from the obscure book that he was reading. "And now you're not..." Isaac whispers as he kisses the older wolf again.

Derek allows the kiss to go on a it longer before finally pulling away. "We have company," he whispers.

Now that it has been brought to his attention, Isaac realises there is a new scent in the room. "Jackson, seriously?" The beta moves to sit on Derek's lap horizontally, his legs stretching out the length of the couch. "You couldn't give us five minutes," He asks the beta who was glowering at the two from the staircase.

"You two have a room, I suggest you use it. So I don't interrupt your little make out sessions." Jackson rolls his eyes as he stalks down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabs a banana, peels it, and takes a bite before speaking again. "Seriously, though, why do you two  _insist_ on PDA everywhere you go."

"First of all, we are in the  _privacy_ of the loft. And you're just bitter because you broke up with Lydia," Isaac retorts as he feels Derek's hand running through his hair.

"Shut up, Lahey."

"Make me, Whitte _hoe_."

Jackson wastes no time in picking up the pillow from the chair and preparing to through it before there is a low growl filling the room.

Isaac practically melts when he hears that noise.

"Jackson, I told you not to throw the pillows." Derek is breathing deeply into Isaac's ear, his fingers still carding through the curls. 

Jackson drops the pillow back where it was and returns up the stairs, mumbling about how Isaac supposedly gets special treatment.

"Babe, you know not to bring up that stuff with him..." Derek chastises the boy in his lap before pressing a gentle kiss to the other's temple.

"It's not my fault he's a dumbass..." He mumbles, curling up to his alpha like he'll protect him from the more aggressive beta (which he usually did).

"But you know how it's been on him. He's still not okay with what he did."

"I just can't believe he actually has feelings... Like real, human emotions. Last week, I caught him  _crying_ into  _ice cream_."

"Yeah, I know... Just be glad he's actually agreed to be apart of the pack."

"Better than him growing wings." Isaac shrugged before nuzzling into the crook of Derek's neck. He presses a soft kiss at the base of his alpha's neck. "Now, enough about him and more about  _us_."

The soft hum that comes from Derek surprises both of them, but neither of them are fazed. "I love you, you know?"

"You've told me once or twice."

Derek can feel the smile on his lover's lips and he lets out a soft laugh. He is at home with this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Erica and Boyd are curled up together in the corner of the couch. Isaac and Derek are sitting in the same spot, same position as they were the day Jackson complained about 'PDA.' Jackson sits in the chair facing opposite his pack.

Derek called a pack meeting less than five minutes ago. "We have some important things to discuss... Especially on the relationship front." Derek looks to each member of his pack as he speaks. His hand is gently running through his boyfriend's curls. He notices the solemn look on Jackson's face. The alpha opens his mouth to speak, but the beta in his lap beats him to it.

"Jacks... Just talk to Lydia, alright? She'll listen to you."

"Don't call me 'Jacks,'" He mutters angrily.

"He'll call you what he wants, so stop sulking about like a lovesick puppy." Boyd's low voice comes from the end of the couch.

Derek lets out a sigh at the bickering betas before flashing his eyes at the boys to silence them. "That's one of the many points we have to discuss..." Derek smiles down at Isaac before speaking again. "But the first point is that Isaac and I are thinking of making our relationship  _werewolf_ official."

"Werewolf official? What does that mean?" Erica pipes up from her spot in his Boyd's arms, curling closer to the bigger beta as if the idea that Derek was speaking of frightened her.

"It means that we'll be supernaturally bonded together. Almost like a werewolf marriage ceremony..." Isaac found his voice after almost falling asleep due to the relaxing rhythm of his boyfriend's hand in hair. "We'd be mates."

"So, you're saying that you're  _engaged_?" Jackson asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he leans back in the chair.

"In a way, yes. But all of you would have to accept it. With Isaac being my mate, he would be second in command. In cases of emergency, or when I give the call, he will have as much power over you three as I do." Derek holds the teenager closer to him, almost protecting him from whatever could go wrong with the statement he just made.

The first one to speak is Boyd. "I think it's a great idea." There is a genuine smile on his face and neither Derek nor Isaac know how to react to such a display from Boyd. "You two are good for each other and Isaac's not a bad leader when he needs to be."

Erica nods as she voices her agreement. "I wouldn't mind it at all. If anything, I'm surprised you two haven't done so already."

Everyone turns to look at Jackson, who fell silent after his question. His face seems to be contorted in deep thought. He finally speaks, "I can't imagine being any other way. Just don't hurt him." He speaks to Derek, obviously making sure that Isaac is safe with the older wolf. He doesn't doubt it, but he has to make sure. He doesn't want to hear those screams again.

"Don't worry, Jackson. I'll keep him safe," Derek speaks as if Isaac isn't even there. Which would be true, because the teenager has fallen asleep, curled tightly into his alpha's arms.

"Then I'm okay with it." Jackson nods, his expression softening. "Don't tell him I said this, but you two make a good couple."

The rest of the meeting is about the pack's plan to get Jackson back together with Lydia. Isaac sleeps through most of it like a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac is sleeping. He sleeps a lot.

Derek doesn't mind it, though. His beta looks ridiculously peaceful when he's asleep. Derek lets a soft sigh of content escape his lips as he slides into the bed next to Isaac. He wraps his arms around the teenager's torso to pull him closer. This warrants him a groan from the sleeping boy. The alpha laughs before kissing the boy's shoulder. "Babe... Wake up." 

Luckily, Isaac is a light sleeper. His eyes flutter open. He looks adorable when he's groggy. "What d'you want, Der?"

"It's triple date night, Is."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "It's a 'group hang' at six plus people. dumbass."

"Then I guess you don't want to go..."

"No, I want to go. I just have to change."

He's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Derek thinks he looks fine. "I like you in sweatpants..."

"You've made that clear more than once..." Isaac's face is now a bright shade of red.

"Maybe I should make it clear again." The alpha whispered in Isaac's ear, his teeth carefully nipping at the beta's earlobe.

Isaac quickly gets off the bed to stand, hoping that Derek can't see that he is one hundred percent on board with that idea. "We don't have enough time."

Derek pouts. Not only can he see that Isaac is okay with it, he can smell it. "Babe, nothing will happen without us."

"I-" Isaac can't resist his alpha, he's never been able to. "Fine."

A smirk comes to the older wolf's face as he crawls off the bed to rest on his knees in front of the teenager. "Look at that..." Derek whispers and he watches the boy's dick twitches behind the fabric of his sweatpants. He slowly opened the fly of both the sweatpants and Isaac's boxers to reveal the teenager's erection in all its glory. "So beautiful..." The older wolf watches precum slowly drip from the tip of his beta's dick. He licks his lips at the sight.

"Dammit, Derek, just blow me already..."

Derek takes no time in flicking his tongue out to lightly tease at the boy's head. "What's the magic word?" His voice lowers as he gently massages the dick in his hand.

"Please..." It comes out a soft whimper, like Isaac can't take the anticipation anymore.

With that one word, the older wolf took his cue to slowly move his lips around the tip of Isaac's cock. Derek makes sure to keep eye contact with his 'fiancè' as he swirls his tongue around the tip of the dick in his mouth. He watches as his beta slowly unravels with every bob of his head. He could feel the precum dripping down his throat and he swallowed it without hesitation.

Isaac's fingers thread through the alpha's hair and he pulls him further up his dick. Now his erection is balls deep in Derek's throat, but it doesn't faze the man on his knees. He continues to work his tongue around the boy's shaft, his hands fondle the teenager's balls as he bobs up and down. He lets out a soft groan to send vibrations up the other's shaft.

"D-Derek…" Isaac's eyes roll back into his head as he lets out a soft moan.

It doesn't take long for the boy to be moaning and groaning every couple of seconds. Derek revels at the sight before him. He continues to hollow out his cheeks, sucking the beta's cock at a steady pace.

"Derek-- I- I'm gonna--" The teenager's knees almost buckle, but the senior of the two holds him place.

Derek looks Isaac in the eye and nods just barely, for he's deepthroating his boyfriend still. But his eyes say it all. _Cum for me, babe._

In the next moment, Isaac finally cums down Derek's throat with a loud groan of his alpha's name. The older wolf makes a show of swallowing every drop.

Once the alpha is finished swallowing and he's sure he's gotten the last drop of cum, he pulls away from Isaac with an audible 'pop.'

"I swear to God, your mouth is magic..." Isaac mumbles as he falls to his knees in front of Derek and cups the man's cheeks to pull him in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac finishes changing just in time for Jackson to barge into Isaac and Derek's bedroom. 

"She's here! She actually came!" The beta has a mixture of emotions threatening to appear on his usually stoic face. Not to mention the amount of smells that hit Isaac's nose: fear, panic, shock, joy, sorrow, anger... 

Isaac is snapped from his daze of naming emotions by the sound of a soft whimper. He didn't even know Jackson was capable of making such a noise. "Jacks... Calm down. She's here. That's good. Did you let her in?"

"Uh... No...?"

"Go let her in!" Isaac shoos the beta out of the room before turning to Derek, who has been sitting silently on the bed watching the scene unfold before him. "He's clueless."

The alpha chuckles as he climbs off of the bed and moves toward Isaac, his hands taking hold of his beta's. "You were clueless once..."

Isaac groans and he inches closer to the other. "I wasn't  _that_  clueless..." The comment is only met with a look of 'are you sure' from his partner. "Was I really  _that_ clueless?" His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

"That doesn't matter, babe. What matters is that we get Jackson back with Lydia and he's not mopey all the time." Derek presses a kiss to Isaac's cheek with a smile. "I love you." _  
_

"Yeah, I love you, too..." Isaac sighs as he pulls the other out of the room. "But right now we have to make sure nobody dies..."

Derek chuckles as he follows after his beta. "Alright, alright... But does that mean no touching during the movie?"

"It means cuddles and only cuddles."

" _Fine_..." Derek sighs dramatically as he pouts a bit.

"And no pouting." Isaac pokes his alpha's nose with a smile. "We're going to have fun. Without touching."

The alpha nods as he follows the other into the living room to a heart to heart between Lydia and Jackson. Derek doesn't want to listen. So, he smirks as he pushes Isaac against the wall. "Please?" He whispers, his hands resting on Isaac's waist as he moves closer to his fiancé. 

Isaac whimpers against his will. "C'mere..." Isaac cupped Derek's cheeks as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

* * *

 

"Alright, boys, I think you need to come up for air." Erica's voice breaks Isaac and Derek apart.

Isaac blushes as he runs his fingers through his hair. Derek, on the other hand, is shameless about the whole thing, a grin on his face. "Sorry, guys. So, what movie are we watching tonight?"

"We're watching _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ because it got a four to six vote." Boyd rolls his eyes as he speaks. "Majority rules is a terrible rule."

Everyone sits down in front of the television. Isaac and Derek curled up on the couch, Boyd and Erica sat on the floor, and Jackson and Lydia found themselves in the armchair with Lydia on Jackson's lap. Isaac turns on the movie and everyone sits in silence as they watch the movie.

About half way through the movie, only two people were awake: Jackson and Boyd. 

But all in all, the night was a success.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Isaac, let's talk about the real issues." Erica sets down the bowl of flour that they are using to make dinner with. 

"And what are the real issues?" Isaac laughs as he adds milk to the flour.

"Uh, your  _wedding_. Duh."

"There is no wedding, Erica." Isaac looks up from the bowl and shakes his head. "Derek doesn't want to have a ceremony." 

Erica's jaw drops as she stares at the boy standing next to her. "So, what are you going to do, then?"

"Well, we're going to do the whole supernatural part in the bedroom, as normal, and then we're going to go down to City Hall and do the paperwork and whatnot the next day. No ceremonies, no tuxes, just us and some city officials."

"Are you crazy?!" Erica shakes her head wildly as she takes the bowl and adds grates cheese to the mixture. "That's nowhere near romantic!"

"Well, maybe not the second part, but the first part is gonna be super romantic and hot as fuck..." Isaac scratches the back of his neck as he turns around to look at Erica and leans against the kitchen counter. 

"You can't just  _not_ have a ceremony! Isaac, c'mon." Erica shakes Isaac by the shoulders. "You have to have a ceremony!"

Isaac rolls his eyes as he stops Erica from shaking him. "No, I don't. And Derek doesn't want one, so we're not having one."

"Since when did you do everything Derek says?"

"He was the one who wanted to do this, so he gets to call the shots."

"And you don't want to do this?"

"That's not what I said, Erica. I love him and I want to marry him, y'know. I'll give him whatever he wants as long he's happy."

"But what do  _you_ want, Isaac?" Erica shakes her head as she rubs the boy's shoulder. "It's not all about Derek, y'know. It's a relationship. It requires two people and it's a two-sided coin. So, what do you want?"

Isaac thinks for a moment before finally speaking. "I want a ceremony. Just the pack and our closest friends... I want it all." He runs his fingers through his hair. "But he's not going to agree, Erica..."

"Well, if you don't  _ask_ him, you'll never know." Erica rolls her eyes as she taps Isaac's face. "Promise me you'll talk to him, okay?"

Isaac nods with a soft sigh before finally returning to the bowl. "Let's just finish cooking dinner..."

* * *

 

After dinner, Isaac sits Derek down in their bedroom and he paces for a bit in front of his fiancé. "Isaac... What's wrong?"

Isaac finally stops walking back and forth to stand in front of Derek. "I want to have a ceremony." He let it slip out as he bounced on his heels. "I mean, not some big extravagant thing. But something simple, with the people closest to us."

Derek leans forward as he looks at Isaac. "Did Erica put you up to this?"

"No! I mean, sort of... But I do want it." Isaac sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I've dreamed of the day when I would get married to the person I love. And I mean, the whole supernatural thing is great and I'm positive it'll be amazing. But I want to have a ceremony. I want us to say our vows and I want to say the words 'I do' and I want the stupid reception with our 'first dance' and everyone laughing and I want a stupid honeymoon where we take dumbass pictures and do adorable things. I want that, Der. I want you and I want do all that stupid couple-y stuff that we never do."

Derek sighs as he stands up and pulls Isaac to him. "Isaac, babe, calm down..."

Isaac takes in a deep breath as he wraps his arms around Derek. "I've never wanted something so much... I didn't know it before. But I do... I want it."

Derek presses a kiss to Isaac's cheek before nodding. "We'll do it." 

Isaac pulls away from Derek to look at him with a smile. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Derek nods as he runs his thumb over Isaac's cheekbone. "Whatever you want, we'll do it. I promise."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac wakes up the next morning with Derek sprawled on top of him like a child. Well, not so much  _sprawled,_ but Isaac definitely has an alpha werewolf sleeping on top of him when he wakes up. He doesn't mind it, though. No, he does not mind the way their legs are so entangled that he can't distinguish which leg is his and which is his fiancé's. He does not mind that Derek's arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders and he  _definitely_ does not mind that his alpha's head is neatly tucked into the crook of his neck so that he can feel the other's hot breath on his skin. This position only makes the teen smile. He moves one hand to gently rub circles on Derek's back as he hums softly in his alpha's ear. 

Derek finally stirs about ten minutes later. It starts with a slight shift in the way his head is positioned and then he slowly moves so that he can look at Isaac properly. "G'morning..." He mumbles before realising the position he's in. "This is a really strange position..." He sits up a bit to the protest of Isaac. "What, you liked it?"

Isaac blushes as he shrugs. "I dunno, it was nice..."

Derek grins and Isaac's heart skips a beat. He loves that smile, he wants that smile to be tattooed on the back of his eyelids so that everytime he closes his eyes, he can see it. He never wants it to go away. That smile will always light up his world and if there ever comes a day where he doesn't see it, not even once, he doesn't even want to live. A goofy grin appears on the teen's face as he brushes a piece of hair away from Derek's face. Derek leans into the touch and a blush creeps up his face, as well.

"We should probably take a shower," Derek sighs out as he pats lightly on Isaac's chest. "And get dressed. Erica and Lydia already have wedding ideas that they want to share with us."

"It's been less than twenty four hours and they already have ideas?"

"I think they've been planning it for quite some time now, actually."

"That's ridiculous, Der..." Isaac shakes his head as he starts to sit up. "We haven't even been engaged for more than two weeks."

"I don't know if they know that." Derek laughs at his own statement before pressing a kiss to the other's lips. "Besides, I think everyone knew we were engaged before  _we_ knew it ourselves."

The beta rolls his eyes before running his fingers down his alpha's bare chest. "Either way, we should  _definitely_ take a shower. You  _reek._ " Isaac scrunches up in his nose in an attempt to look disgusted. Derek only laughs as he climbs off of Isaac, and the bed, and heads for the bathroom. Isaac follows shortly after.

By the time Isaac gets into the bathroom, Derek has already stripped and turned the water on. Once upon a time, Isaac would have swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, blush like mad, and look anywhere but at Derek. But now, he confidently closes the door behind him and pulls off his pyjama pants along with his underwear. Derek smiles at him in the mirror and Isaac feels like the only other person in the world. The alpha turns, the smile still plastered on his face, and wraps his arms around his fiancé's waist. He breathes in his beta's scent and makes Isaac want to melt.

"C'mon, let's get into the shower..." Derek mumbles before pulling Isaac into the shower.

Isaac turns rigid as he feels the water. "Der, it's freezing!" His eyes widen as he wraps his arms around his own torso.

Derek instantly moves Isaac out of the spray and turns the handle on the wall so that the water will be warm. He turns back to Isaac with a sad look on his face before pulling the teen forward. "I always forget..." He pulled Isaac to his chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I'm sorry..." He presses his lips to every inch of skin can he reach. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's okay," Isaac mumbles, starting to warm up. He runs his fingers through Derek's wet hair. "I'm okay..."

Derek doesn't  _always_ forget. It's only happened three times before. The first time, Isaac wolfed out and Derek almost cried when he realised what happened. They instantly got out of the shower and laid on the bed for far too long, curled up to each other. That wasn't the best of days. The second time was a lot less chaotic, but they still didn't stay in the shower more than a couple of minutes. The last time, Isaac moved to the corner with tears in his eyes and Derek, because he refused not to stay in the shower, turned the water all the way up and pulled Isaac out of the corner so that he knew it was okay to be under the spray. Isaac is pretty sure that Derek hasn't forgiven himself for any of it.

"It's not okay," Derek whispers as he runs his nose along Isaac's jawline. "That's the fourth time it's happened and I just keep  _forgetting_." 

Isaac could  _feel_ the hatred that Derek had for himself in that moment and Isaac wasn't going to take it. He moved to cup Derek's face and lift his head up so that they were eye to eye. "Don't you dare think any less of yourself for forgetting something so trivial... Because it's not your fault. It's never been your fault. It's okay, Der. I promise. It's okay." He presses a gentle, reassuring kiss to Derek's lips.

"I won't forget again," Derek promises as he rubs his nose against Isaac's cheek. "Never again."

They held each other under the spray for a good twenty minutes before moving to actually clean themselves.

After the shower, the couple stumbled out of the bathroom, still slightly wet and extremely naked, and into their bedroom.

"What am I even supposed to wear when being handed wedding ideas?" Isaac questions as he opens one of his dresser drawers. 

Derek shrugs as he pulls open his wardrobe. "I don't think we have to look nice, just casual. It's not _that_ big of a deal."

"Lydia and Erica sure think so..." Isaac humphs as he grabs a pair of boxers and pulls them on.

Derek simply rolls his eyes as he pulls his underwear on and continues to get dressed.

Isaac decides on a white v-neck and a blue cardigan and Derek wears a red sweater that is uncharacteristic, but it suits him, so Isaac doesn't say anything.

They make their way downstairs to the kitchen together. 

Erica rolls her eyes as she sees them. "Finally! We've been waiting down here for you two for hours!"

Isaac scoffs as he pulls Derek down onto the main floor. "You exaggerate, Reyes."

"Mmm, it has been a while," Lydia tilts her head from side to side and crosses her legs. "But, either way, you're here now. And we have much discuss." She pats a thick binder that sits on the kitchen counter and the couple exchange worried looks before moving to sit down across from the pair of ladies. "I see both of you have paled, but no worries. This is just a giant binder of a thousand and one ideas."

Erica nods while opening the giant binder. "We kept it to small and simple, but we still have a lot of ideas." 

They spend hours looking at various colour schemes, themes, and setups. It was tiring and boring for the couple who didn't care about flower arrangements or centerpieces.

But there is one idea that Isaac sees that makes his entire fact light up and Derek takes note to the sudden change in his fiancé's expression. It makes him smile, too. "D'you like that one, babe?" He asks as he squeezes the other's hand gently. 

Isaac nods, his fingers slowly moving to run over the pictures on the two pages before him. It's set outside. Absolutely everything would be in the preserve. Fairy lights are to be strung in the trees as well as white canopies and the centerpieces are tea lights in mason jars, the flowers are lilies, and everything is an earth tone. This is what he wants, he wants small and natural. He wants to be in the woods in June, surrounded by his closest his friends and the few family members that still remain on his fiancé's side and he wants to be married to the man he loves in the most beautiful of settings. And that setting is the final two pages of the far too large binder in front of him. "I want this one." 

Derek grins as he looks at Lyida and Erica. "Well, you heard him: he wants this one." He runs his thumb over the back of Isaac's hand. 

"Well, do you want it, too, Derek?" Lydia questions as she opens the rings of the binder and pulls out the pages containing the idea that Isaac so obviously fell in love with.

"Yes, I do. It's beautiful, Lyds." Derek nods as he watches the redhead in front of him. 

Lydia nods as she slides the binder to the edge of the counter so that they could discuss other matters at hand. "So, best men. Who are they?" She pulls out a notebook and sets her pen so that she is ready to write.

Isaac and Derek both look at each other with raised eyebrows, because they haven't thought about it. But after a couple of minutes of discussion, the four of them came up with the right best man (and maid of honour because Lydia and Erica both refused to not be in the wedding party) for both of them.

After that, Lydia and Erica disappeared up to Erica's bedroom to discuss further and Isaac and Derek were left to their own devices. 

"Well, that was actually less stressful than I thought it would be," Isaac looks at Derek with a smile.

"Yeah, and you fell in love with that idea faster than you fell in love with me." Derek lets out a soft laugh at his own comment before resting his head on the other's shoulder. "But you have amazing taste in settings."

"Yeah?" Isaac asked, his fingers moving to run through his alpha's hair. "I thought I had amazing taste in  _men_..."

"Yeah, that, too."

They both burst out in a fit of giggles, the two leaning against each other as they laugh. And they laugh until their ribs ache and they can't breathe. At some point during their fit, they ended up lying next to each other on the floor. 

They stare at the ceiling, their bodies adjacent to each other, for a moment in comfortable silence. Then, Isaac shifts on his side to look at Derek. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Derek can't stop the roll of his eyes when he hears the question and turns on his side to stare back at his fiancé. "Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why wouldn't I?"

The teenager shrugs as he looks at Derek's chest. "I dunno... I just feel like I'm not good enough for you..."

"Not good enough?" Derek shakes his head as he slides forward so that their bodies are pressed together. "Look at me," He whispers as he tilts Isaac's chin up so that they are looking each other in the eye. "If anything,  _I'm_ not good enough for  _you_. You deserve the world, Isaac. You're so full of love and loyalty and your heart so genuine, so sincere, so  _true_. You are so beautiful, so unlike anyone I have ever met... I am not worthy of your love and loyalty, but I am so damn lucky to have earned it, to have  _you_ in every way that you will let me have you. And I'll be damned if you don't know how ridiculously lucky and happy I am to have you."

A tear slides down Isaac's cheek and Derek quickly wipes it away before pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips. "I love you, Der... I love you more than you will ever know and I can't even put how I feel about you in words..."

"You don't have to, Is." Derek shakes his head and presses his forehead to Isaac's. "I already know. I know, babe. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kids," Isaac states before promptly shoving a piece of steak in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously as he stares at his fiancé from across his table. It's their 'anniversary' and Derek insisted on taking Isaac out to eat to a nice restaurant where they had to wear nice shirts and ties. Isaac decided to take the opportunity to bring up the topic that has been on his mind for the past week. 

Derek chokes on his water. "Yeah, what about them?" He sets down the cup as he coughs.

Isaac shrugs as he swallows the lump of meat in his mouth. "D'you want them or d'you not want them...?" He looks down at his plate intently as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Well, uh-- I... I guess I want kids." Derek shrugs nonchalantly and Isaac can tell that that's not exactly true. "I mean, yeah. Yeah, I want kids. At least three. It's the uh-- the pack mentality, y'know... I mean, I know we physically can't have werewolf children of our own, but even if we adopt-- Yes."

Isaac smiles as he looks back up at Derek. "Well, at least we're on the same page." He reaches across the table to hold the alpha's hand. "As many kids as you want."

"Even if it's ten?"

"Even if it's ten."

* * *

 

Derek doesn't wait for the loft door to close all the way to start  _attacking_ Isaac with his lips, kissing at every piece of skin he can get to and running his hands over every part of his beta. "I want you, right here, right now," he says in a gruff whisper.

"I'm totally okay with that..."

Derek attempts to unbutton Isaac's shirt as he pushes his further back into the room. Isaac, incapable of controlling his long legs, ends up stumbling backward and falling onto the floor with Derek landing ontop of him. They both erupt in laughter.

"Okay, so maybe not right now…" Isaac grins as he runs his fingers through his fiancé's hair.

"Mm, no… How about we just take a shower, get in bed, and watch Netflix?" The alpha questions as he draws circle's on the teen's chest.

"That sounds amazing…"

"But I wanna pick what we watch."

"I'm okay with that."

* * *

After a rather long and warm shower, the two werewolves climb into their bed. Isaac curls up next to Derek, his head resting on his senior's chest, and Derek grabs the remote and turns on Netflix. 

"What're we gonna watch, Derbear?"

"Hmm… I dunno yet."

"Just nothing too ridiculous, okay?"

"Okay, babe." Derek smiles as he runs his fingers through Isaac's still damp hair. He clicks through the pages before deciding on a movie. "How about Bird Man?"

"I've already seen it…"

"But I haven't."

"But there are plenty of movies that neither of us have seen."

"Okay... How about Thor 2?" Derek looks over at Isaac with a soft smile.

"I've already seen Thor 2."

"But?"

"But you know I can't resist watching Thor..."

"Because it's your favourite."

"Yup, because it's my favourite." Isaac grins just as Derek presses the play button. "Chris Hemsworth is the perfect Thor..."

"That's because you think he's hot."

"He _is_ hot, but not as hot as you... Because  _you're_   _perfect_."

"Okay, now shush. I haven't seen this yet." Derek presses a soft kiss to Isaac's lips and turns his head back to the television screen. Isaac just smirks and slides down under the covers. "What are you--" Derek's question is instantly cut off by the feeling of Isaac's mouth around his dick. "Oh, God..." Derek's fingers tangle tightly in Isaac's hair as he stares intently at the movie. Isaac moans softly and takes in more of his alpha's dick. He bobs up and down slowly, causing Derek to groan in anticipation. Derek feels the other's tongue carefully swipe at his head. "Babe, please..." The pace slowly accelerates and Derek begins to thrust into Isaac's mouth. Isaac's hands wrap around Derek's hips and he presses his body back into the bed with a soft moan. "Fuck, Is--" He cuts himself off with a soft groan as he cums into Isaac's mouth. Isaac swallows every drop and pulls away from his fiancé's penis with an audible 'pop.' Derek pushes the covers down so that he can look at Isaac. "You're such a shithead."

Isaac grins as he slides up and presses a kiss to Derek's lips so that he can taste his own cum. "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah I do..." Derek wraps his arm around Isaac's torso and continues to kiss him, momentarily forgetting the movie. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Not even possible."

"Anything's possible." Isaac smirks as he rolls off of Derek and curls back up against his side so that they could watch the movie together.

"Yeah, yeah..." Derek's hand moves from Isaac's back to his ass and he slowly massages Isaac's butt. 

Isaac whimpers a bit and looks up at Derek. "Der..."

"Shh..." Derek whispers and presses his free index finger to Isaac's lips.

Isaac pouts as he looks down at the finger on his lips. He lets out a soft moan when he feels a finger slowly entering his ass. He rocks his hips back to get them in further, but Derek pulls his finger out before Isaac can get too far. Another whimper escapes Isaac's lips at the action. "P-Please..."

Derek shakes his head at Isaac. "Tsk... Tsk... I told you to be quiet."

"But--" Isaac pouts again as he looks at Derek, but he's met with a disapproving look and he just resigns to nuzzle his head into the other's neck.

"Can I continue, babe?"

"Mhm..." Isaac nods and presses a kiss to Derek's neck.

Derek puts his finger back into Isaac's ass as he stares at the television screen. He pushes it further in before pulling out completely and gently massaging the rim. He adds another finger the next time he enters and is met with a soft gasp from his partner. Derek smirks a bit and adds yet another finger to thrust into his fiancé's ass. He feels the start of a moan on his neck before he feels a gentle bite on his skin. He lets out a soft moan of his own. He takes his free hand and wraps it around Isaac's dick, he slowly moves his hand up and down the shaft. Isaac bites down harder on Derek's neck. "You can move..." Derek whispers to him and he watches as Isaac rocks back and forth on his fingers, stimulating both his ass and his dick at the same time. It doesn't take long before Isaac is squirming and unable to make himself reach his climax. Derek takes the job of making him finish into his own hands-- literally. He moves both his hands faster to be met with a loud groan and promptly stops. "What did I say?"

"S-Sorry, Der..."

Derek only smiles and moves to press a soft kiss to Isaac's lips. "Make all the noise you want, babe..." He continues at the same pace and watches Isaac moan and groan his name as he squirms.

"D-Der, I'm so-- so--" He doesn't finish sentence before he finally cums into Derek's hand with a soft moan. 

The alpha pulls his hands away and licks all of the cum off of each one before kissing Isaac again. "So good, babe..."

Isaac only smiles as he runs his fingers through Derek's hair and returns the kiss. "I'm only good for you, babe."

" _Good._ "

This time, when Isaac curls up to Derek's side and pulls up the cover, they actually watch the movie before falling asleep as a tangle of limbs.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have twenty more things to decide on before the wedding," Lydia states as she sets down the binder in front of Derek and Isaac. "We need a cake, a seating chart, an entree, an appetizer, soups, salads, all of it. It needs to be done in less than three weeks."  
Isaac's hand tightens around Derek's and he feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. "W-Why can't you decide on that?"  
"Because this is your wedding and you need to make some of the decisions."  
Derek moves to rub his nose on the underside of Isaac's chin. "It'll be perfect, babe. Just breathe…"  
Isaac takes in a deep breath and presses a kiss to the top of Derek's head. "I uh— I really want a simple two-tiered red velvet cake. All the guests, except for Peter, are friends with each other, so it doesn't really matter where they sit. I dunno what Der wants to eat, but I like the idea of like chicken alfredo or steak? I dunno, though…"  
Derek lets a soft sigh escape as he listens to his Isaac. "Red velvet is my favourite and I'd rather have steak over chicken alfredo…"  
"Okay, yeah, cool… How about grilled chicken salad? And cl-clam chowder?"  
"Mm… What about mushroom soup?"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's a lot better."  
"Okay, so… now that that's settled…" Lydia frantically scribbles in her binder as she nods. "What about the first dance song? The honeymoon?"  
"Uh—" Isaac stares wide eyed at Lydia for a moment before Derek speaks.  
"Well, I'd like to think that our song is I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else by a Great Big World..."  
"You're such a sap, babe…"  
"Yeah, I know."  
Lydia nods and rolls her eyes, "Okay, honeymoon…?"  
"I'll tell you that later," Derek smiles and squeezes Isaac's hand gently. "It's supposed to be a surprise."  
"Alright, then, that's all I really need. You two can just relax from now on, okay? Just let me handle everything."  
"Will do, Lyds…" Isaac breathes out contentedly.  
Without another word, Lydia picks up her belongings and disappears up the stairs, presumably to Jackson's room.  
"So…" Isaac nudges Derek in the side with his elbow. "Where're we going for our honeymoon?"  
"I told you: it's a surprise."  
"Yeah, and apparently so is the place we're going the night before the wedding!"  
"And it's going to stay that way, Is. You're going to love it, okay?"  
"But what if I don't?"  
"You'll love it." Derek sighs as he pulls Isaac away from the kitchen counter and to the couch. "I promise, you will absolutely adore it."  
Isaac sighs in defeat as he drops onto the couch. "I'll guess I'll take your word for it…"  
Derek sits next to him with a grin. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
"Let's go shopping…"  
"Shopping?"  
"Yeah, we never go shopping. And then we can stop and get lunch at that nice cafe down the street and maybe even take a walk in the park?"  
"Alright, then I guess we should get dressed properly…"  
"Uh huh." Isaac presses a gentle kiss to Derek's cheek and quickly stands, pulling his fiancé with him.  
Derek lets himself be pulled up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Are we taking the car?"  
"I thought we would drive downtown and then walk from shop to shop."  
"That's fine with me."  
Isaac nods as he opens up his dresser and pulls out a v-neck. "Where's the money?" He pulls the shirt over his head as he speaks.  
"Uh— It's somewhere in here…" Derek stares at the red sweater in his hands for a moment. "I think it's in the medicine cabinet."  
"Medicine cabinet…" Isaac mumbles to himself as he walks into the bathroom and opens up the medicine cabinet. A neatly folded wad of cash sits squished between a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a sewing kit. "Got'cha." He walks back into the room with the cash between two fingers.  
Derek, now wearing the red sweater rather than staring at it, moves to take the wad of cash from Isaac's fingers. "One hundred dollar limit, not including the neccessities."  
"And neccessities includes…?"  
"Things we need for the loft, food, gas."  
"Okay, cool."  
"You ready to go?"  
"Ready if you are."  
"C'mon then…" Derek places the money in his wallet and takes Isaac's hand in his. He drags his fiancè out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the living room to find Erica and Boyd in a particularly compromising position on the couch. Derek growls and stops the couple in their tracks. "What did I say about going past first base on the couch?"  
Neither Erica nor Boyd answer the alpha as they scramble off the couch and up the stairs with apologetic expressions.  
"We need our own place," Isaac states simply while pulling Derek to the industrial door.  
"Tell me about it," Derek grumbles and opens the door so that they can exit. "I don't know why they have to do that on the couch. It takes weeks to get rid of their smell."  
"I know, babe. But you know hormonal teenagers…"  
"Which is exactly why, like you said, we need our own place."  
"Yeah, well, we can start house hunting after the honeymoon."  
Derek closes the door before responding, "Actually, I was kinda thinking about rebuilding and renovating my family house…"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, but we don't have to, we can find like a suburban place to live in or something, if you want."  
"No, that's fine." Isaac smiles as they begin their descent down the stairs to the street. "I'm actually really honoured that you'd want to renovated your own house for us to live in."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously, I would love to live in the Hale house with you and build a family there."  
"I love you so much, Is."  
"Yeah, I know," Isaac states smugly before pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek and opening the door to the outside. "We might also have to trade in the Camaro for something like a minivan or an SUV…"  
"Alright, babe, one step at a time."  
"Sorry, just telling the truth."  
"I know," Derek mumbles and opens the passenger side door for Isaac. "But I don't want to get rid of her…"  
Isaac slides into the car with a soft sigh. "I know, Der. We still have time, though."  
Derek purses his lips a bit and closes the passenger side door so that he can slide into the driver's side. As soon as he closes the door, he starts to just stare at the steering wheel. "Are we sure we want to do this?"  
Isaac's eyebrows furrow and he carefully takes Derek's chin between his fingers so that he can look the other in the eye. "I'm sure I want to do this. I'm so sure that I can't think anything else right now. Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what kind of question was that?"  
"A stupid one."  
"Mhm…" Isaac moves to press his lips to his alpha's, his thumb gently running over the other's cheekbone. "Now, let's go shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the ridiculously short chapter, the next one will be much longer i promise  
> also, please give me some ideas for chapters to come


End file.
